Better Than You
by SasukeLilSis
Summary: Shikamru is the best skateboarder in Konoha.  That is until a new girl moves to town.  Now Shikakun has some competition for being number one.  ShikaTem, ShikaHina, SasuHina.
1. Good Days

Summary: Shikamru is the best skateboarder in Konoha. That is until a new girl moves to town. Now Shika-kun has some competition for being number one. ShikaTem, ShikaHina, SasuHina.

Better Than You Chapter 1: Good Days

"Kyaahh! There he is!" The hallways were filled with screaming girls as Nara Shikamaru made his presence known. He was the best skater the town of Konoha has ever seen, and everyone in school envied him for that.

"Chouji, can you distract these girls for me? I need to get to my locker, but all these troublesome fans are in the way," Shikamaru sighed as he turned towards the boy next to him. Akimichi Chouji is Shikamaru's best friend in the entire world. Nothing could ever come between those two.

"Don't worry, Shikamaru, I'm on it!" Chouji walks into the hallway to the right of him and sees Uchiha Sasuke, the second most popular boy in school. He is not a skater, but an actor, who takes his I'm-emo-because-I'm-so-misunderstood-by-everyone act way too seriously.

"Excuse me, Uchiha-san, but I need you to look at something in that hallway over there." Chouji points to the hallway that his friend is in.

"What is is?" questioned the Uchiha.

"I don't know, that's why I'm asking you to look at it."

"Fine." Sasuke walks into the hallway and is spotted by the girls surrounding Shikamaru. They stare at him for a moment. "Nani?"

"OH MY GOD, SASUKE-KUN, WE LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!!" The girls totally forget about Shikamaru and run after Sasuke.

"DAMMIT, AKIMICHI, YOU LED ME TO THE FANGIRLS!!" Sasuke yelled at Chouji.

"I know," he grins then walks towards his friend.

"Good job, Chouji."

"Yeah, but sometimes I feel bad for Uchiha-san, but oh well, the girls are his problem now, not ours." They start walking towards their lockers, which are right next to each other.

"Girls are so troublesome."

"Tell me about it." The two hear rushing footsteps behind them. They turn around and see Hyuuga Hinata rushing towards them. Hinata is Shikamaru's other best friend, and he was also secretly crushing on her; not even Chouji knew that secret about him.

"Shika-kun, Chouji-kun! I have-" before she could finish what she was saying, little miss Hyuuga tripped over her own two feet. "Ahh!" She fell flat on her face.

"Hinata-chan are you alright?" Shikamaru asked as he kneeled down beside the fallen girl.

"Hehe, I'm fine. Thanks for asking Shika-kun," she said while smiling at him.

"I'm glad you're okay, Hinata-chan," he paused as he felt his face turning red. He quickly thought of something to divert his feelings. "But you're so troublesome, you know that?"

Hinata was easily hurt by his words. She did not like being called the person who always got in the way, even though she was. "The only thing not troublesome to you is skateboarding, isn't it?"

"Yeah, pretty much. That and Chouji, he is never annoying, except when he's eating."

"That's right!" The chubby boy grinned and put his arm around his friend. "Uh, Hinata-chan, why were you rushing anyway?"

"Well this morning, I was doing some research on the ANBU skate team, and the official website said that they were coming to Konoha recruiting only the best. Shika-kun, you are the best, this is your big break!"

"Really, when are they coming?" The lazy-ass boy for a moment lost all his laziness.

"Next weekend!"

"Hinata-chan your awesome!" Shikamaru hugged the pale-eyed girl. Hinata than saw the blond-haired boy that she has been crushing on since kindergarten, Uzumaki Naruto.

"Ah, Shika-kun, let go!" He releases her as told. Hinata then walks up to the dense one. "H-hello, N-naruto-kun."

"Oi, Hinata, do you know where Sakura-chan is?" Everytime Naruto mentions Sakura's name, Hinata has to fight back her tears.

"S-sorry, N-naruto-kun, I don't k-know."

Chouji nudges Shikamaru. "Hinata-chan is so weird. She is so shy towards everyone, but when around us, she's wild."

"Yeah, I feel bad for her though. She said that when she turns 13 her father will kick her out of the house, leaving her to fend for herself. The suckish thing is that her birthday is in three months."

"Poor girl, she's always smiling, I sometimes wonder how she really feels."

"Me too." Shikamaru feels the longing to just take Hinata and protect her from the cruel life that she has been living.

Chouji and Shikamaru and everyone else hear the doors of the school slam open. Standing there in the doorway were three people. A boy of the age of 13, who had crimson red hair. Another boy with markings on his face, and a blond girl who looked the oldest. "Hello new school!" the blond yells.

Shikamaru realized that he wanted to get to get to know this girl. He no longer felt the need to protect Hinata. The only thing he felt was the need to be with this girl.


	2. New Friends

**A/N:** Hehe, sorry people, I've been really lazy lately and I just got back from vacation. So anyway here's the next chapter.

Chapter 2: New Friends

"Temari, why must you always make your presence known?" the boy with the red hair asked the blond next to him.

"Why shouldn't I Gaara? I want my new classmates to know me!" she retorted in an oddfully cheerful way.

"Wow, what a weird group, right Shikamaru?" Chouji says jokefully. He notices that his friend is just staring at them. By this time, Hinata has made her way back by her friends.

"Shika-kun, Chouji-kun, I chickened out in asking Naruto out again," she whines. Hinata notices Shikamaru's intense staring. "Huh? Shika-ku..." She is cut off by Shikamaru walking right past her. Never had Shikamaru done this to his friends before. "Chouji-kun, is Shika-kun mad at me for some reason?" The other boy just shrugs.

Shikamaru walks up to the blond girl. "So you're new here, eh? Welcome to Konoha. I'm Nara Shikamaru."

"I'm Sabaku no Temari, and these are my two younger brothers, Kankarou and Gaara." Temari studies the boy standing before her. "Tell me Nara-san, how old are you?"

"Twelve, I'll be thirteen in ten days."

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"No."

"Hmm..." Temari ponders, "I always did like younger men."

"Not even ten minutes here and she's looking for a boyfriend," Kankarou tries to whisper to Gaara.

"SHADDUP!!!" Temari yells as she glomps her brother. She turns back to Shikamaru as if nothing happened. "So what are you into?"

"I skateboard and-"

I bet I can beat you," Temari smirked. This is when Hinata butts her way into the conversation.

"No way! Shika-kun is the best!!"

"Well I'm the best where I come from! And who are you to make those kind of decisions?!" The next part Temari says in a whisper hoping Hinata would be the only one to hear. "I bet you can't even skate for your life, miss wannabe skater chick. People like you are worthless!" she spat in Hinata's face.

"..." Tears began to drip down Hinata's face. The things Temari had said were about as horrible as her father would say. "T-this doesn't involve..." she tried to choke back incoming tears, "...m-m-me. Everyone in Konoha knows that S-shika-kun is the best."

"You lost your confidence quickly." Shikamaru heard what this girl was saying to poor Hinata, but didn't do anything about it. Instead, Sasuke does.

"Leave this girl alone," the Uchiha said as he suddenly appears next to Hinata. He gave Temari an intense glare, who sends an equally as terrifying glare right back at him.

_'Nooo, Uchiha Sasuke is being Hinata-chan's hero!! That should be me!' _part of Shikamaru cried.

_'Hyuuga Hinata is old news. Sabaku no Temari is my your soulmate, she's a skater! Dude, just think about it...oh wait, you are,' _complained his other half.

"Huh? Uchiha-san?" Hinata stared up at the raven-haired boy. The ground began to shake as fangirls were rushing towards Sasuke.

"Crap!" The Uchiha grabbed Hinata's hand and ran away from the others and the fangirls. Shikamaru looked away from the scene, too horrified to see Hinata with someone else.

"Wooow," smirked Temari, "I can't believe he pulled her into the boys bathroom." Shikamaru fainted from hearing this. "Well, I have to go now, Shika-san, but I'll see you later. Also, I wanna have a skate-off sometime. Ja ne!" she walks towards the office with her brothers right behind her.

>With Hinata

"Ano...Uchiha-san, this is the Boy's Room," Hinata squeaked.

"Gomen, but it's the only place the fangirls don't dare to come."

"B-but, why'd you bring me with you?"

He looks away from her, a sligh blush across his face. "So you're not alone anymore."

"But, I'm not alone. I have many friends."

"Face it, Naruto isn't your friend, he's just a dobe; Chouji was only ever your friend because of Shikamaru, and Shikamaru just completely forgot about you because of that wench out there!"

"Shika-kun would never do something like that!"

"Oh yeah, then why'd he let that girl talk shit about you?!"

"I-I, I don't know." She looks down.

"You're alone, and the only person who can truly understand you is someone else who is alone maybe...me? Please, Hinata-chan, let me protect you!" Hinata had no idea what to say.

"Uchiha-san..."

"Call me Sasuke-kun."

"O-okay..." Sasuke stares at her with longing eyes. _'He is very attractive, but Naruto-kun...and Shika-kun. "Oi, Hinata, have you seen Sakura-chan?" "You're so troublesome, Hinata-chan, you know that, ne?" _Sasuke continues to stare at her directly in her pure white eyes. _'Dammit, who can resist a face like that?'_

"Hai, Sasuke-kun, you may protect me as you please."

"Arigatou." He embraces the fragile girl. She however, really did not expect this coming.

"Ano...Sasuke-kun..." This was too close for our little Hyuuga girl, so she did what came natural for her, faint.

Sasuke noticed that Hinata became suddenly limp. "Huh? Hinata-chan?" He released her and she fell to the ground. "HINATA-CHAN?!"


	3. Chan, San, Kun

Yay it didn't take me forever to update!! I'm so proud of myself.

Chapter 3: -Chan, -San, and –Kun!

For the rest of that day, Shikamaru had his thoughts set on Temari. Although he did occasionally think about how he hasn't seen Hinata since Sasuke dragged her off. 'I hope Uchiha-san didn't touch her at all.' The thought of Hinata being molested drove him crazy. "Sorry, Asuma-sensei, I have to go!" He ran out of the classsroom. Asuma just stared after him confusingly.

"Shikamaru-kun?" Of course he stops for HER.

"Oh um hey Temari," he face slightly blushing.

"Where you running to?"

"I can't find my friend, I haven't seen her since the Uchiha dragger her off." Temari folded her arms.

"You mean that annoying girl who can't stand up or defend herself?"

"Yeah, her." He felt guilt sweep through him. 'Damn, she is so screwed if Sasuke tries to do something.' He freezes up at the thought of this.

"Shikamaru-kun, are you okay?"

"Sorry, Temari-chan, I have to find Hinata. Bye."

'Huh? Did he just say _-chan_? Sw-eet!' Shikamaru runs to the office; Shizune is there.

"What's wrong Shikamaru?" She asks as she sees him out of breath.

"Have you seen Hyuuga Hinata?"

"Yes, she wasn't feeling well. We called her father to come take her home, but he didn't care." Shikamaru sighs.

"So she's still here?"

"Iie, since Hiashi did not come to get her, Uchiha Sasuke offered to take her home. Don't worry, she'll be back tomorrow."

"Okay, arigatou." 'Good, then I can apologize to her tomorrow. How kind of Uchiha Sasuke to take her home. Wait a minute...Sasuke?!'

Later that day, after Shikamaru rides his skateboard home, he calls HInata. "C'mon, pick up!"

"Mushi mushi," comes a soft voice.

"Hyuuga-san, are you alright?"

"Shika-kun...y-you just called me H-hyuuga-san." Shikamaru gulped.

"No Hinata-chan, I didn't mean it."

"Sasuke-kun was right, you aren't my friend anymore!" with that she hung up.

"Holy crap, did she just say Sasuke-_kun_?!" Then he calls Sasuke. "Alright, Uchiha, what the hell did you do to Hinata-chan?"

"Nothing, I just claimed her as my hime. You had your chance with her, Nara, now it's my turn! Besides, now you can go drool over Sabaku no Temari without the thought of Hinata-chan keeping you back! Sayanora."

"Teme," Shikamaru muttered under his breath after Sasuke hung up on him. He couldn't take his mind off of what Hinata and Sasuke had said. He decided to relieve himself by going for a short ride.

--With Hinata--

"Sasuke-kun is really kind to me. I wonder what the catch is? What does he want from me?" The phone rings. "Is this Nara-san?"

"Iie."

"Oh hey, Sasuke-kun!"

"Hey Hinata-chan. I know how you can repay me for my kindness. Just be my girlfriend."

"NANI?!?!"

"Please. It will raise your popularity and also keep the fangirls away from me. Please?"

'Maybe Naruto-kun will finally notice me if I did this?' "Fine." 'For Naruto-kun!'


	4. Skater Chick, or Dark Girl

Hinata: Ahhh!! When will this story continue?!

Me: Chill Hinata. I was suffering from major mind block and totally forgot where the story was going—

Shika: You are very troublesome. How could you forget the story? Now what are we gonna do?

Me: YOU INTERRUPTED ME!!! glomps Shika

Shika: OWWWWWWWWw!!! T-T

Me: As I was saying before I was RUDELY interrupted, I had forgotten where the story was going but this morning I had remembered. Ok, so on with the story!

* * *

Chapter 4: Skater Chick, or Dark Girl 

While he was on his short ride, Shikamaru heard someone skating behind him, so he looks back. "Temari-chan?"

"Hello Shika-kun!"

"What's up?" he stops and shoves his hands in his pockets. Then he thought of something spectacular. "Temari, I know a perfect way we can have a skate-off."

"Oh yeah? How so?"

"Well, the ANBU skate team are coming to Konoha recruiting only the best. We could skate around a bit and they could tell us who is better. Meanwhile, if we're both as good as we say we are, then we're both on the team!"

"Shika-kun, that's awesome!"

"I know! They come next weekend, so over the next week, we both have to practice."

"Sounds good to me. I'll be waiting to kick your ass, Shika-kun," she says slyly than skates off after saying that.

"Same here!!" he yells after her.

--Next Day--

Something had happened. Shikamaru didn't know what, but definetely something. He heard things being said in the hallways. Things like: "Did you see her?" or "I can't believe she would do that!" and also the occasionally "I HATE her!!" But who were they talking about? He stopped short when he heard Neji Hyuuga yelling.

"Damn Uchiha, what the hell did you do to my cousin?!" What about Hinata? Shika turned the corner to see the ever-so-calm Uchiha, and oddly familiar girl who had on the same emotionless expression, and a very flaring Hyuuga. But where was Hinata?

"Chill out, Hyuuga. Hime Hinata-chan just realized that the Hyuuga clan are complete retards. She was never treated as prestigiously as you, Neji, and wanted to leave that clan who treated as nothing."

"Lies! what you say are lies Uchiha!" screamed Neji.

The girl next to Sasuke steps towards Neji. She had short, black hair, completely black eyes, and wore dark colors. "God dammit, Neji, he's not lying! Everything Sasuke-kun had said is true, and you know it all too well!!"

Shikamaru's eyes widen. 'That sounds like...Hinata?!' he thought to himself in disbelief.

"H-Hinata-sama--" Neji stuttered.

"Don't friggin call me SAMA! I am no longer your family or your superior! Just leave me the hell alone, Hyuuga!!" All the hallway was silent as they stared at the once shy, timid girl, who is now fearful as she cursed at her cousin. Before anymore could be said, the bell for first period rang and the hallway emptied. Shikamaru wanted to talk to his former friend about what had happened to her. Thankfully, they had first period Pre-Algebra together.

Shikamaru was the last one to walk into the classroom. He started heading to his usual spot in the column all the way to left, and in the second row; usually right behind Hinata. But today, Hinata wasn't in her usual spot. Instead, she sat in the shadowed, back-right corner of the classroom. The seat next to her was empty, but he could see two guys nearly killing each other for the seat. Carefully, he snuck around the side and took the seat just as Kurenai walked in asking everyone to take their seats. The two guys, who were fighting over the seat next to Hinata, each gave Shikamaru a death glare but did what the teacher asked and took their seats. Unfortunately for them,while they were bickering, the seats had filled up except for two empty seats in the back of the classroom.

After going over homework from the night before and then teaching the lesson of how to multiply and divide negative and whole numbers, Kurenai told her students to try some problems individually until the period was over. This was Shikamaru's chance to speak with the mysterious Hyuuga girl. "Pssss, Hinata-chan," he whispered. "What happened to you? Why are your eyes black? When did you get those clothes? I didn't even know you owned dark stuff. Why are you doing this?"

She answered without looking at him. "I changed. I realized who I am. I am tired of being the person I normally am. That person gets no attention from anyone. My eyes are black because I no longer consider myself a Hyuuga. I am wearing contacts to hide the Hyuuga trait of white eyes. As for these clothes, I've always had them, and always wanted to wear them, but I was scared that you or Naruto wouldn't accept me. Now I am no longer afraid. You didn't know I had stuff like this; you don't know a lot of things about me." She finally looked at him, straight in the eyes, causing him to blush a bit. "I'm doing this for two people: myself and Sasuke-kun, my bestest friend in the entire world; better than Naruto, Chouji, Neji, and even better than you, Nara-san. Please, don't call me 'Hinata-chan' anymore. It pains me more when you do." The bell ending first period rang and Hinata gathered her stuff and left Shikamaru gaping at the spot where she had just previously been.

After a long minute, Shikamaru got his stuff and headed out into the congested hallway to his next class. Out of nowhere,Temari pops up in front of him. "Hey, Shika-kun, I can't wait to whup your butt next weekend!"

"Yea...good luck with that," he smirks.

"Well, see ya around. I gotta get to my next class. Bye!"

"Bye." The two then walk in opposite directions to their next class.

* * *

Hinata: Ahh...why'd you make me talk like that?!

Me: Cuz I want to see how ppl would react. Shika-kun didn't seem to handle it well. But who cares about him?

Shika: I'm right here you know.

Me: And?

Shika: Troublesome little b--

Hinata: Nara-san!!!! Well anyway. Plz review!!

Me: Listen to her, she knows what's good. Ty.

* * *


	5. The Disgraceful Truth

BACK!!! haha something funny happened with this chapter. Like I already had the chapter written and it was finished for like...um...a month or something, I just forgot it was finished...So um sorry, here is chapter 5.

Note- Chapters 5 and 6 are Hinata-centric. Chapter 7 gets back to Shikamaru and his problems.

* * *

Chapter 5: The Disgraceful Truth 

(Hinata's POV)

"Psss, Hinata-chan," Shikamaru whispered my name. I try not listening to him, but he was once my friend, so I decide to hear him out. "What happened to you?" Sasuke-kun happened to me. "Why are your eyes black?" Sasuke-kun bought me contacts. I was getting bored with my eyes being like they were anyway. "When did you get those clothes? I didn't even know you owned dark stuff." I didn't. Sasuke-kun bought me all new stuff. He's going all out for me. "Why are you doing this?"

I answer all his questions without looking at him. I do not want him to read the hurt in my new, black eyes. I tell him the truth. "I changed. I realized who I am. I'm tired of being the person I usually am. that person gets no attention from anyone. My eyes are black because I no longer consider myself a Hyuuga and I'm wearing contacts to hide that trait. As for these clothes, I've always had them, and always wanted to wear them, but I was scared you or Naruto wouldn't accept me. Now, I'm no longer afraid to show my true self."

Ok, so that wasn't the truth. I like being who I am; that IS my true self. And I'm not disgraced to be a Hyuuga; I love the Hyuuga Clan, even if I'm not always treated as I should be. I look at my former friend as I hold back my tears. "I'm doing this for two people: myself and Sasuke-kun, my bestest friend in the entire world, better than Naruto, Chouji, Neji, and even better than you, Nara-san." I put extra emphasis on the 'san.' "Please don't call me Hinata-chan anymore." I'm sorry. "It pains me more when you do."

The bell ending that period rang. I quickly gather my belongings and walk out of the classroom. I wait next to a set of lockers watching the classroom door, waiting for Shika-san to come out. Where is he? After a few minutes, he finally walks out, still gaping. I follow him to his next class. As he is walking, the hag Sabaku no Temari comes out of nowhere.

I can't hear what they are talking about, but Shika-_kun _is smiling and blushing! And he's looking at her like she's his best friend! That hag, I'm gonna kill h-- Wait, why do I care? Sasuke is my best friend. I like Sasuke-kun! Wait, no, being Sasuke's girlfriend is just for show! I really like Naruto-kun, right?! I look back at Shika-kun and Sabaku no Hago. Crap. I like Shika-kun too!! The two I'm watching go their seperate ways and I realize I need to get to my next class...which is on the complete other side of the school.

"Crap, I'm gonna be late!!!" I run as fast as I can down the hallway and accidently collide with Naruto, landing on top of his chest. "Ahh! Gomen, Naruto-kun!" I can feel my face starting to burn up. Oh my God, I'm laying on top of him!!! I get up and look away to hide my madly blushing face.

"It's okay, Hinata-chan...So I guess your dating Uchiha-teme now, ne, even though you like me?"

"Well...wait. You know I like you?!"

"Yeah, everyone does. I'm not as dense as people make you believe!"

"Y-you knew I liked you, yet you acted like Sakura was a queen in front of me!"

"I hoped you would finally understand that I didn't like you the way you feel for me, Hinata-chan..." He gently placed his hand upon my cheek. I close my eyes and slap his hand awy from me.

"You don't like me in that way, yet you continue to mislead me?! You...you...YOU TEME!!!!" Oh wow, where did that come from? Whatever, that CREEP deserves it! I storm off towards the auditorium. I'll skip all my classes to avoid social confrontation and wait untill Drama Club starts. Then I'll watch MY Sasuke-kun do what he does best. I don't need anyone but Sasuke-kun!!

* * *

Hinata: Wooooooooow. I'm awesome!

Naruto: my hand hurts...T-T

Hinata: NO ONE CARES!!!

me: Plz calm down!!

Hinata: glares at Kara

me: oh god...hides in a corner away from Hinata Plz review!


	6. Naruto, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Gaara!

I had fun writing this chapter. I wrote it in my notebook in different colors. It looks like a rainbow!

* * *

Chapter 6: Naruto, Shikamaru, Sasuke...Gaara?! 

Hinata spent all of the time that she was in the auditorium filling her notebook with names. Not just any names, but the names of the boys she liked. The first couple of pages she filled with stuff like: "Naruto-kun," "♥Naruto," and stuff like that. She used colored markers that reminded her of him, which were orange and yellow. But the more she remembered of him, the more she could not forget what he had said to her. Slapping that teme was probably the best thing she had ever done to him. Hinata wanted to just forget about the blond boy, but sadly, she could not bring herself to it.

The next few pages were consisted of Shikamaru. "Shikamaru is awesome!" "Shikamaru is the greatest skater I've ever known!" "Luv Shika-kun." "Shika is my best friend." This was how Hinata thought of Shikamaru in the past. The writings of the present him were: "Shika has changed..." "Shika used to be my best friend." And occasionally, she wrote, "Sabaku no Hago's fault!" then drew a retarded picture of Temari being stabbed by an emo bunny. Hinata did not realize that she herself had changed.

The last couple of pages were writings and doodles of Sasuke. "Sasuke ♥'s Hinata...Hinata ♥'s Sasuke right on back///" "Sasuke Uchiha is BEAST!" "Love Sasuke soooooo...(etc) much!" On one of the pages, she even drew a sharingan. It was detailed really well. "I am Sasuke-kun's hime..." Above that she drew a princess's crown.

Tears started to come to her as she did not know who she loved more. She flipped back to the page that had Sabaku no Hago on it. She had hoped the laughter from it would drive away her sadness.

"What are you laughing at?" Hinata was startled by an annoyed voice. She hugged the notebook to her chest to avoid the hilarious picture of Temari. Behind her sat the hag's younger brother, Gaara. The red-head's gaze was stern, and Hinata was sure that she was going to be killed because she was making fun of his sister. But then his expression changed to an amused smirk. "You're right. She is a hag," he laughed.

Hinata let out the breath she thought would be her last and laughed as well. "You're Gaara, ne?"

"Hai, and you're...I don't know, but you look familiar..."

"I'm Hinata Hyuuga." She put out her hand to shake upon their meeting. He took her hand, shook it, then pressed his lips to it.

"So, you are miss Hyuuga? That's what I thought. You look different , that's why I did not remember you, otherwise, I would have recognized you instantly."

Hinata's face was red from when the boy kissed her hand. "Um...I..." She could not stop her heart from racing. "I gotta go!" She closed her notebook and ran to the exit.

_'Did I overdo my first impression?'_ Gaara thought.

The girl was about to pull open the door, when someone had pushed it open into her face, causing her to fall backwards. Blood started to leak out her nose. _'Great, now my heart is racing, I have a nose-bleed, and my butt hurts from that fall!'_ She glared at the one who dared to throw open a door in her face, but immediately looked away. It was Sasuke.

"Hinata-chan? Oh my God, are you ok?! I didn't mean to--"

"Of course you didn't mean to, Sasu-kun, it was an accident. Now excuse me." She got up and ran into the girls' bathroom to stop her nose from bleeding.

Sasuke walked up to the stage to practice a skit he made up. In his mind, he felt sorry for Hinata and played back what she said to him. "Wait," he thought aloud. "Sasu-kun? Heh, that's a new one. I like that nickname."

* * *

Hinata: Nose...hurts...!!!

Me: Sorry

Gaara: Yay, I'm in the story! And Hinata likes me!

Sasuke: Don't make me hurt you.

Gaara: I'm sure you wouldn't mind. You already hurt one person today...coughHinatacough

Sasuke: SHUT THE F UP

Me: NO CURSING YOU!!!!! Anyway, plz review!


End file.
